


The Boundaries of More

by luxover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxover/pseuds/luxover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gives Harry a handie in the ocean and has a lot of feelings, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boundaries of More

Louis knows before he even does it that it's one of his stupider ideas, but at the same time, he doesn't really care. Harry's been walking around, looking the way that he does, shirtless and in those ridiculous shorts, and really, it's a miracle that Louis lasts as long as he does.

"Lou!" Harry yells. He's soaking wet and standing at the back of the boat, about to jump in again. "You coming in this time or what?"

And Louis plans on saying no-- he really does, the word is on the tip of his tongue and everything, because he does not bend under peer pressure-- but then Harry leans over, shakes the water out of his hair, and when he straightens back up, his hair is everywhere, sticking to his face and the side of his neck, and Louis thinks, _What the hell._

The water is cold on his skin when he dives in, but it feels good, after being out in the sun for so long. Harry laughs at him, says that his dive was more of a belly flop, but it's not like Harry's an Olympic diver himself, and so Louis just ignores him.

They horse around in the water until everyone else gets out and it's just the two of them left, hanging off the ladder to the boat so they don't have to tread.

Louis says, "Those shorts are very becoming on you, you know," and Harry laughs like it was a joke.

"Shut up," he says. "I think they're funny," and Louis wishes that he could be serious for a second and just honestly tell Harry what he thinks. It's hard, though, because Harry's his best friend, only he's not anymore; he's more than that, and Louis doesn't really know the boundaries of it yet, even though they've been working towards this for a long time.

Louis uses the railing to pull himself closer and then says, "I mean it, you know. Very dashing," and then because Harry look as good as he does, and because he's as close as he is, Louis palms him through his shorts.

Harry's entire body jerks like he wasn't expecting that, and he says, "Are you serious?" His minor freak out splashes salt water into Louis's eyes, and he tries to blink it away and bring Harry back into focus.

"Well, I _was,_ " Louis says. "But I can stop?"

"No. Shit, no," Harry says, and his eyes dart around for a second, looking for the others or for press helicopters, but then he relaxes, looks at Louis's face. Louis looks back and it's just this weird moment, weird because it doesn't feel weird, the two of them just looking at each other in the water. And then when Louis doesn't move, doesn't do anything, just stays there with his palm on Harry's cock, Harry says, "Come on. What're you doing?"

"Just looking at you," Louis says, and he doesn't even mean to; it just slips out. He blushes-- he can feel the heat in his cheeks-- and then before Harry can say anything in response, Louis reaches his hand down the front of Harry's shorts, wraps his fingers around Harry's cock and squeezes lightly at the base.

"Fuck," Harry says, and Louis takes that as as good a sign as any to start jerking him off.

As far as handjobs go, it's not Louis's finest, and they've been messing around for long enough that Harry probably knows it, too. There are too many factors at play, the others and worrying about the cameras and trying to keep Harry quiet without being able to kiss him. It's still good, though, because Louis likes seeing Harry like this, flushed and biting his lip, and Louis's not even the one getting off, but it's almost too much for him. He wonders what it is, if there's a word for this weird mixture of having to look at someone and needing to look away.

When Harry comes, it's with a stuttered "Fuck," one of his hands underwater and holding tightly to Louis's forearm.

"Just-- shit," Harry says. "Just give me a second, and then I'll--"

"S'okay," Louis says and unlike other times that he's said that, he really means it. Harry's face is _right there,_ and Louis wants so badly to kiss him; he wonders if Harry feels like that when he looks at Louis, and a part of him hopes not, because it's a horrible feeling, wanting something that much, even if he eventually gets it in the end. And all of a sudden, it's like everything's too serious, and so Louis does what he does and he winks dramatically, says, "You can hit me back later, Styles," and Harry smiles.

"Alright," he says, and the surface of the water moves as he fixes himself in his shorts before climbing out and back onto the boat. Louis climbs out after him, and the two of them walk towards the bow. Niall's still there, although there are two more empty beer bottles around him than there were before.

"How was the water, lads?" Niall asks, and then he sings some guitar solo, purposefully plays the air guitar so that it looks like he's wanking himself off more than anything else.

Louis laughs because they've been caught, and Harry just smiles, says, "You're an idiot," and goes to grab a towel. And that should be that, Louis reckons, only then Harry keeps looking at him for the rest of the day like he's trying to figure something out, and that's a relief, really, that they're both confused about each other and all of this. Louis just looks right back at him and hopes he understands.


End file.
